Hamlet und Horatio
by Seraph Joker
Summary: Einige Szenenergänzungen im alten, gandiosem ShakespeareStil. Ich fand immer, dass die tiefe Freundschaft zwischen Horatio und Hamlet zu kurz kam. smile
1. Einige Wochen vor 2 Aufzug 1 Szene

**William Shakespeare**

Hamlet

_Szenenergänzungen zu Hamlet und Horatio_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Selbstverständlich gehören die beiden Protagonisten dem großen Genie Shakespeare. Ich glaub, ich wäre total wahnsinnig, würde ich Anspruch erheben, oder!

* * *

**Einige Wochen bevor 2. Aufzug / 1. Szene spielt – 5 Tage nach der nächtlichen Geistererscheinung – Hamlet mimt seitdem Wahnsinn**

_Hamlets Studierzimmer_

_Hamlet steht am Fenster und sieht nachdenklich in die Winterlandschaft. Es klopft._  
HAMLET   
Tretet herein.   
_Die Tür öffnet sich und Horatio betritt den großen Raum_.  
HAMLET  
Horatio, bei meiner Seel'!  
HORATIO  
Guten Morgen, mein Prinz.  
HAMLET  
Komm, komm, vertausch' mir diese hölzerne Anrede samt steifem Anstandsgebaren, wenn wir allein sind! Du weißt doch, wie sehr mein Herz friert, wenn die kalte Mauer Förmlichkeit mich von dem wahren Freund trennt, der einzig meine Seele wärmt. – Es wundert mich, dass Du kommst. Ich stieß Dir vor 5 Nächten im Hitzrausch meines Blutes vor den Kopf. – Nicht zum ersten Male.  
HORATIO  
Ja.  
HAMLET  
Erhob Stimm', sogar Schwert! Hast Du's vergessen!  
HORATIO  
Nein.  
HAMLET  
Wieso dann stehst Du wieder hier?  
HORATIO  
Soll ich lieber gehen?  
HAMLET _ihn so heftig am Arm ergreifend, als fürchte er in einem unsichtbaren Meer zu ertrinken_  
O Gott, Horatio, bei allen Himmeln nicht! Die Frage wollte zielen auf den Grund, weshalb Du stets diesem Schurken Hamlet vergibst.  
HORATIO  
Weil diesen Schurken ich im Herzen trage; meine Liebeshitze und Freundschaftsvernunft so tief, dass ich immer versuchen werde, Zutritt zu seiner geplagten Seele zu finden. – Hamlet - mein Prinz – Eure Augen sind – tränenrot?  
HAMLET  
Ich hofft', Du sähst es nicht.  
HORATIO  
So ist's wahr.  
HAMLET _dabei ihm die Hände entgegenstreckend_  
Hier, meine Hände vollgesogen mit dem nassen Schmerz.  
Des edlen Vaters Geist und seine Worte haben mir des Verstandes Klarheit ausgebrannt!  
Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich keine Persönlichkeit mehr, Horatio! Als wäre ich nur ein zusammengewürfeltes Ding aus tausend, schweren Empfindungen und grausigen Ahnungen. Ich fühle mich so alleingelassen und heimatlos. Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, wie groß mein Heimweh ist.  
HORATIO _während er die ausgestreckten Hände ergreift und festhält_  
Wie alleingelassen kann ein Mensch sein, dessen zitternde Hände des Freundes Ruhe fühlen?  
HAMLET  
Horatio –  
HORATIO  
Nein! – Gedenkt Eurem Auftrag: Gerechtigkeit einem Betrogenen bringen!  
HAMLET  
Wie könnt' ich des Vaters Weisung vergessen, gar leugnen!  
HORATIO  
Niemals könnt's Euer wackres Herz! Doch dann schiebt den Gedanken an Heimat beiseite! Ignoriert des Heimwehs Lockrufe! Noch macht Euch selbst glaubend, Ihr hättet den Verstand verloren! HAMLET  
Red' ins Gewissen mir, so fühlt es sich aber an, Horatio! Ich bin mir selbst zu fremd, wenn ich mich am Tage beobachte. Wie schizophren. Jeden Tag tausend mal des Irrsinns Lächeln aufgelegt, tausend spött'sche Wahrheiten ausposaunt, mit wilder Gebärde, dass der Hof samt meiner Mutter Wahnwitz sieht und ich's allmählich selbst zu glauben beginne.  
HORATIO _derweil er Hamlets Schultern ergreift und ihn leicht rüttelt_  
Es mag sich so anfühlen, es ist dem Gefühl aber keine Prise Wahrheit beigemischt. Hamlet, ich kenne keinen Mann, der klarer bei Verstand als eben Du selbst! Trost wäre es Dir, spräche nur der Wahnwitz, denn wir beide wissen, Wahrheit ist schmerzlicher, als Irrsinn. Doch es ist Wahrheit und Du – Ihr seit verpflichtet, sie zu tragen, mag sie noch so sehr die Hände Euch verlodern!  
HAMLET  
Halt ein, halt ein! Du hast recht! Du hast recht. – Was tät ich ohne Dich, Horatio.  
HORATIO  
Nichts andres.  
HAMLET  
O, das ist nicht wahr. Dank Vernunft und Freundschaftsverband sagst Du mir geradeaus, wann Gefühlschaos auf den verderblichen Weg mich ziehen will. Mein' Dank dafür – Bruder.  
Mag's auch nicht das Blut sein, das uns verbrüdert, so ist's viel teuere Ware: 's ist der Geist.  
HORATIO  
Und das Herz.  
HAMLET  
Und das Herz.

* * *

**TBC - Aber hallo:) **

**Please read and review! **


	2. 3 Aufzug 1 Szene

**3. Aufzug / 1. Szene – Nach Endigung des Hitzgesprächs zwischen Hamlet und Ophelia. Er ab. Szene wechselt zu ihm. **

_Horatios Gästezimmer_

_Hamlet den Schlossgang entlang rennend, klopft einmal hart gegen die Holztür, reißt sie jedoch im selben Atemzug auf und stolpert in den Raum, beinah strauchelnd._  
HORATIO  
Heda, wer zum! – mein Prinz? Bei Gottes Gnade, wie springt das nackte Grausen Euch aus den Augen! Was ist geschehen!  
_Hamlet nach dem Stolpern sich am Bettrand festhaltend, verharrt in dieser Haltung, Horatio nur anstarrend._  
HORATIO  
Was, Arges ist geschehen, dass des Schrecken sLähmung über Euch gefallen. – Kommt, kommt doch, setzt Euch nieder!  
_Er tritt neben Hamlet und zieht ihn mit sanftem Nachdruck auf das Bett; setzt sich alsdann neben ihn._  
HAMLET  
Horatio...  
HORATIO  
Hier, mein Prinz! Ich ersuch' Euch, gebt Kunde!  
HAMLET  
's ist Ophelia.  
HORATIO  
Was ist mit ihr?  
_Hamlet, indes Horatio geistesabwesend in die Augen starrt, legt beide Hände auf seine linke Brust._  
HAMLET  
Sie hat mir das zurückgegeben.  
HORATIO  
Ich verstehe nicht ganz.  
HAMLET  
All' meine Briefe gedacht sie zurückzugeben und gab mir dabei mein Herz zurück. Doch nicht bevor sie gift'ge Dolche hineingestoßen hatte!  
HORATIO  
So auf einmal, mag ich nicht glauben; 's wär' ungereimt. Sie muss Grund gehabt haben. Tatet Ihr ihr was?  
HAMLET _aufspringend_  
Nein! Was willst Du mir unterstellen!  
HORATIO  
Nichts! Bei aller Achtung – mein Prinz – jetzt springt nicht mich mit Eurer Wut an!  
_Hamlet einen kurzen Moment verharrend und sich dann vor Horatio kniend._  
HAMLET  
Wie so oft: Verzeih. Die Wunden, die ihre Dornenworte in mein Fleisch gestochen haben, bluten noch zu sehr.  
_Horatio ist es sichtlich unangenehm, dass Hamlet vor ihm kniet.  
_HORATIO  
Es ist weiter kein Ärgernis für mich. Was ist geschehen?  
HAMLET _schwer seufzend zurück neben Horatio sich setzend_  
Fürwahr, ich weiß es auch nicht recht. – Ich weiß nichts mehr; will nichts mehr wissen.  
Ich bin tiefer, tiefer als jemals zuvor, Horatio! Es ist so kalt und dunkel. Mir ist's, als schrieen Stimmen in meinem Kopf.  
HORATIO  
Dann konzentriert Euch auf die meinige.  
HAMLET  
Ach Freund, was für ein lächerlicher Narr war ich, zu glauben, dass sie jemals im Stande wäre, mich zu verstehen, mich - zu lieben.  
Hoffnung – sinnlos vergeudet für einen Wurm, in dem ich, blind vor verdammter Liebe, einen Engel sah. Oder war sie es doch einmal?  
HORATIO  
Ich weiß nicht, mein Prinz – ich denke schon, dass sie – tugendhaft ist.  
HAMLET  
O Gott, ich bitt' Dich, Horatio! Wäre Tugend der Entzünder meiner Liebesflamme, hätte ich mein Herz einer Nonne geschenkt!  
_Horatio kann sich ein winziges Auflachen nicht verkneifen. Daraufhin sieht Hamlet ihn von der Seite an, hält einen Moment inne und muss dann gleichfalls grinsen._  
HAMLET  
Ach, Horatio, für wie erwachsen macht' ich dies' Kind in meinem Geist. Meine Blindheit entsprang aus meiner Schuld.  
HORATIO  
Und trotzdem denk' ich, sie muss Grund für ihr Handeln bekommen haben.  
HAMLET  
Hat sie eine Zunge? Kann sie sprechen? Bin ich so verrucht in ihrer Nussschalenwelt, dass nicht wie ein Geschöpf der Vernunft sie hätte mit mir reden können, anstatt gleich meine Seele zu zerfetzen?  
HORATIO  
Es ist gemein.  
HAMLET  
Mehr als das, Freund! Was schlimmres gibt's, als vor seinem Spiegelbild zu stehen und zu erkennen, dass man ein Phantom liebte? Gelebt für ein Traumbild, das nirgends als in meinem Geiste lebte. O Gott! Wer? Wer schrieb von Sehnsucht, Anlehnungsbedürfnis – Liebe?  
Ich, fürwahr! Doch sie nicht minder! Mit Worten voll Klang und Nachdruck! Nichts übrig, als schale Dissonanzen.  
Sagend, dass Schönheit keinen bessren Umgang haben kann, als mit der Tugend – O Gott, wie eingegeben ihre Worte klangen! Sollt' ich mich verneigen vor dieser nachgeplapperten Weisheit?  
HORATIO  
Gewiss nicht. – Dennoch, ich warn' Euch, lasst nicht Euren Schmerz über ihren Verlust Euch über das hinwegblenden, worum der redliche Geist Euch bat!  
HAMLET  
Ich werd' 's nicht. Ich musste nur – dem Druck auf meiner Seele Linderung verschaffen. Der schnöde Mord, die blutschänderische Hochzeit, in der ich meine Mutter verlor und nun Ophelien. Es ist so schwer, Horatio.  
HORATIO  
Ich weiß.  
HAMLET  
Schwöre Du, mich nie zu verlassen, auch nicht wenn alle Engel des Himmels Dich bestürmen. Ich bitte Dich, ich – flehe Dich an.  
HORATIO  
Mein Prinz –  
HAMLET  
Hamlet!  
HORATIO  
Hamlet – was könnten alle Himmelsscharen mir schon anbieten? Was brauch' ich fremde Engel, wenn der edelste aus ihren Reihen schon neben mir weilt?

* * *

**Schön...?... **

**Fin? **

**Denkt ihr, ich bin mit meinem Latein schon am Ende! Nee, nee! TBC! ;)**


	3. Derweilen 4 Aufzug 1 Szene spielt

**Derweilen 4. Aufzug / 1. Szene spielt – Nach der Ermordung Polonius**

_Hamlets Studierzimmer_

_Ein Diener kommt._  
DIENER  
Mein Fürst, Euer Hausgast Horatio möchte Euch sprechen.  
HAMLET  
Soll eintreten.  
_Der Diener verneigt sich und geht rückwärts über die Türschwelle. Horatio tritt ein, derweil er eindringlich flüstert_  
HORATIO  
Mein Prinz, was habt Ihr getan!  
HAMLET _die Tür zuschlagend und bitter auflachend_  
Gute Mär' verbreitet sich schnell, wie's scheint.  
HORATIO  
Ich bitt' Euch! Ihr hasardiert! Ihr werdet noch irgendwann Euer eigen' Grab durch Unbedachtheit graben!  
_Als Hamlets Miene daraufhin ernst wird und sein Blick sich zum Boden senkt, legt sich Schweigen über das Szenario._  
HORATIO  
Was soll ich tun? Mir scheint es, als fesseltest Du selbst mit Deinem Handeln jeglicher Hilfe die Hände!  
_Hamlet hebt langsam den Blick und indes er ihn auf Horatio heftet, wird dieser des Tränenschimmers in Hamlets Augen gewahr'._  
HAMLET  
Voca me, Horatio.  
HORATIO  
Ich – versteh' nicht.  
HAMLET  
Errette mich. Heißt es nicht so, auf lateinisch?  
HORATIO  
Gewiss, aber –  
HAMLET  
So dem sei: Voca me!  
_Horatio sieht Hamlet mit einem Blick an, dass diesem das wohlbekannte Gefühl der Enthüllung jeglicher Seelenzüge im Herzen aufflammt. Den Blick nicht brechend, bleibt Hamlet in seiner Haltung aufrecht, königsgleiche Stärke wahrend, wie dem Adelsgeschlecht von klein auf gelehrt. Doch ein winziges Zittern verrät seine Seelenerregung.  
Daraufhin Horatio mit einem Seufzen die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit 2 großen Schritten aufschließt und Hamlet mit bürgerlicher Heftigkeit an seine Brust zieht.  
Es vergeht ein langer, inniger Moment der Stille, ehe Hamlet sich sanft aus Horatios Armen löst._  
HAMLET  
Danke...  
HORATIO  
Wie nur, soll's nun weitergehen, Hamlet? Mir schmerzt der Kopf im Gedenken der Umstände.  
HAMLET  
Fürwahr, meiner bricht mir dabei.  
Meinen Frieden. Das ist das Einzigste, wonach ich noch verlangen möchte. Einsam sein. Ruhe vor der Welt und ihren verruchten Wesen, die erbärmlicher in ihrem Wankelmut nicht sein könnten. – Und ich bin doch der Größte davon!  
HORATIO  
Hört auf, Euch selbst einen Dolch ins Herz zu stechen!  
HAMLET  
Im Gegenteil, ich wünscht', ich hätt' den Mut!  
HORATIO  
Und ließet des Vaters Wunsch – und mich – zurück.  
HAMLET _ihn verstummend und mit Schuld in den Augen ansehend_  
Vergib' törichten Worten.  
HORATIO  
Schon bevor sie Euren Mund verließen. – Heget Hoffnung, Hamlet, für den Ausgang Eurer Sache!  
HAMLET  
Warum gibt auf einmal solch' Gewissheit Deinen Worten Sinn?  
HORATIO  
Weil Ihr in dieser Welt leben könnt und trotzdem immer etwas unirdisches, gar engelhaftes um Euch tragt, das wegzureißen sie Euch nicht vermag. So glaub' ich im Fortsetzen dieser Logik, dass auch zu stürzen sie nicht Herrin genug ist.  
HAMLET _lächelnd_  
'Im Fortsetzen dieser Logik', ei, wie Du leidenschaftliches Reden Dir stets nicht eingestehen willst. –  
Ich muss nach England, Du weißt's?  
HORATIO  
Ja.  
HAMLET  
Meine Mutter wird wohl grad dem König Bericht geben. Ich fürchte, das wird meine restliche Verweildauer hier am Hof verkürzen. Mein Oheim will mich, so schnell als Anstand und Schein es zulassen, aus Dänemark entfernen.  
HORATIO  
Oder gar Schlimm'res.  
HAMLET  
Oder dies. Bei Gott, im Morden hat er ja derweil' Erfahrung, niederster Schurke!  
HORATIO  
Ihr müsst auf Euch Acht geben.  
HAMLET  
Ich will's. Und so denn es Gottes Wille ist, werden die Zeichen der Zeit auf meiner Seite stehen.  
Und doch will eine Beklommenheit nicht von meinem Herzen weichen.  
Obwohl der Tod dieses Intrigenmeisters mir keine Liebesträne abringt, ist doch ein arger Schmerz in mir, Horatio. Ich wünscht', aus diesen Sünderaugen würde ein heißer Strom fließen.  
HORATIO  
Welche Art von Schmerz zu bekunden?  
HAMLET  
Zu bekunden, dass sie Tränen eines Verbrechers sind, der am Ende doch noch über sich selbst entsetzt ist. – Freund, gibst Du mir ehrlich Antwort auf eine vertrauliche Frage?  
HORATIO  
Wie stets.  
HAMLET  
Warum liebst Du mich?  
HORATIO  
Weil ich Dich kenne.

* * *

**TBC – again :)**


	4. 4 Aufzug Zwischen 3&4 Szene

**4. Aufzug / Während der Spanne zwischen der 3. zur 4. Szene – Die Nacht vor Hamlets Abreise nach England**

_Hamlets Schlafgemächer_

_Hamlet in Schlafkleidung. Es klopft._

HAMLET Dienerschaft um diese graue, mitternächt'ge Stunde? Geht! Euren Fürsten um diese Zeit zu bestürmen. Schande über euch! _Das Klopfen reißt nicht ab. Daraufhin Hamlet eilend im wütigen Sturmschritt zur Tür gelangt und im Aufreißen derselben schreit er_  
HAMLET  
Bei Gott, welch' Seel' will gen Hölle fahren, beim Herausfordern meiner Geduld! – Horatio!  
HORATIO  
Verzeiht, mein Prinz.  
HAMLET  
Nicht, guter Horatio, nicht! Mein soll die Entschuldigung sein. Die erhob'ne Stimme rechnete nicht mit Deiner lieben Erscheinung. Aber die Frage brennt, was tust Du um diese fragliche, nächtg'e Stunde!  
_Hamlet dreht sich um, zum Bett den Gang richtend. Er bleibt stehen, als er merkt, dass Horatio ihm nicht folgt. Irritation im Mienenspiel dreht er sich zu ihm zurück._  
HAMLET  
Horatio? Willst Du Dir den Tod holen, im eisigen Gang? Weshalb kommst Du mir nicht nach?  
HORATIO  
In des Prinzen Schlafgemach? Zur nächtlichen Stunde jemand dies sieht, was soll man denken!  
HAMLET _amüsiert_  
Ei, interessiert's uns! Herein mit Dir! Und sag' mir dabei, wie lang' ist's her, dass Anstand, dieses nöt'ge Adelsübel zwischen uns stand, Horatio?  
_Horatio schließt leise die Tür, wonach er sich sichtlich etwas leichter fühlt._  
HORATIO  
Gute 13 Jahre, mein – Hamlet.  
HAMLET  
So lang schon bist Du der Mann, der die tiefsten Geheimnisse meiner Seele herzubeten weiß und doch stets den Finger auf dem Mund hat. Welch' Wunder Gott einem armen Sünder wie mir schenkt.  
HORATIO  
Gott behandelt jeden nach seinem Verdienst. Seine Meinung von Euch, mag demnach meiner in nichts nachstehen. Und solang' das Herz in dieser Brust schlägt, mag nichts meine Liebe endigen.  
HAMLET  
Sowenig, wie die meine. Darauf Edelschwur, Horatio. – Aber sag', was Dich zu dieser Stunde an meine Tür trieb.  
HORATIO  
Ich fürcht', mich zu blamieren.  
HAMLET  
Ach, ich möchte aufs Heftigste abstreiten, dass ein Gedanke aus diesem so vertrauten, wachen Geist je des Spottes Opfer werden kann. Setzen wir uns aufs Bett und dann geradeheraus gesagt!  
_Horatio geht zögerlich zu dem großen, mit Kissen ausstaffierten Bett. Hamlet, daraufhin lachend, tritt neben ihn und zieht ihn beinah zu herzlich zum Sitzen nieder._  
HORATIO _nachdem das Gleichgewicht er wiedergefunden hat_  
Denkt Ihr manchmal an unsre gemeinsame Zeit in Wittenberg?  
HAMLET  
O Gott, Horatio, manchmal? Wie vermiss' ich die unbeschwerten Jugendtage. Damals dachte ich noch, dass es sie ewig geben wird: Tage, Stunden, Momente, in denen man völlig zufrieden, völlig frei und entspannt ist.  
HORATIO  
Es werden neue Tage dieser Art kommen.  
HAMLET  
Ich bezweifle es, Freund Horatio. Mag dies alles auch einst vorbei sein und ein gutes Ende genommen haben, nie werde ich wieder völlig entspannen, niemals wieder völlig zufrieden sein können. Die Antwort auf das Warum? Weil ich erinnere; weil meine Erinnerungen an Kummer und Qual mich niemals mehr loslassen.  
HORATIO  
Ich glaube, das ist es nicht allein.  
HAMLET _neckend_  
O, jetzt reizt Du mich, alter Philosoph. Was ist denn in des Gelehrten Augen der Grund?  
HORATIO  
Die Naiven glauben die Welt zu kennen, aber sie erahnen nicht einmal die Stöße, die man auf ihrer dunklen Seite ertragen muss. Ihr habt es erlebt, in aller Härte, wie sie einem Menschen nur überhaupt zu Teil werden kann.  
Nun seht Ihr die Welt allzu genau, um Euch noch wirklich fallen lassen zu können. Ihr wisst zuviel, um noch wirklich glücklich sein zu können.  
_Stille._  
HAMLET  
Oha, jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder, wieso so viele Prüfungen ich nur Deinetwegen bestanden habe.  
HORATIO  
Ihr habt außer in Mathematik nie wirklich Hilfe für den Stoff gebraucht, nur –  
HAMLET  
– Hilfe gegen meine Faulheit?  
HORATIO _grinsend_  
Das habt Ihr jetzt gesagt, mein Prinz.  
_Hamlet lässt sich lachend nach hinten aufs Bett fallen. Dann wird er wieder ernst und die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkend, blickt er zur Stuckdecke._  
HAMLET  
Wie kreisen jetzt die Erinnerungen an jene schönen Tage durch meinen Kopf, Horatio und wecken doch nur weiberhafte Melancholie. – Wieso stelltest Du mir die Frage nach meinem Gedenken an Wittenberg?  
HORATIO _sich bewusst nicht nach hinten drehend, um Hamlets Blick auszuweichen_  
Ich dachte, wenn nach Eurer Heimkehr eine Sehnsucht Euer Herz bewohnte, könntet Ihr nachvollziehen, wie ich mich jetzt fühle, in Anbetracht Eures morgigen Aufbruchs nach England.  
_Hamlet, sich auf seine Ellenbogen aufstützend, starrt einen Moment sprachlos Horatios Rücken an._  
HAMLET  
Ist das Dein Ernst?  
HORATIO_ nicht umblickend_  
Ja.  
HAMLET  
Heda, Horatio!  
_Hamlet drückt sich vom Bett hoch, steckt 2 Finger in Horatios Kragen und zieht den überrascht Aufschreienden mit sich rücklings aufs weiche Bett._  
HORATIO  
Mein Prinz, ich bitt' Euch!  
HAMLET _lachend_  
Worum?  
HORATIO  
Wenn jemand kommt!  
HAMLET  
Das Risiko steigt, wenn Du so rumschreist.  
HORATIO  
Aber –  
HAMLET  
Widersprichst Du Deinem Prinzen?  
_Horatio öffnet den Mund zur erneuten Erwiderung, als Hamlet neben sich greift, ein Kissen nimmt und mit halber Kraft auf Horatios Kopf schleudert. Horatio nimmt das Kissen und für einen Moment ist die Szene wie eingefroren: Hamlets herausforderndes Grinsen und Horatios Unschlüssigkeit. Dann grinst er ebenfalls und schlägt das Kissen mit voller Wucht zurück. Ein tolles Handgemenge entsteht, als die Beiden sich auf dem Bett rollend gegenseitig wild lachend bewerfen.  
Nach einigen Minuten gewinnt – wie zu erwarten war – Horatio die Oberhand und über Hamlet kniend, holt er zu einem letzten Schlag aus._  
HAMLET _die Arme vors Gesicht haltend_  
O Gott, Gnade! Gnade, Horatio!  
_Innehaltend wird sich Horatio in Anbetracht der Kissen wieder bewusst, in welchem Raum er ist und welche nächtliche Stunde herrscht._  
HORATIO  
Wir haben die Zeit vergessen!  
HAMLET  
Und?  
_Horatio klettert, jetzt doch in Anbetracht der Stellung errötend, von Hamlet herunter._  
HORATIO  
Ich sollte gehen, Euer Schiff bricht im Morgengrauen auf.  
HAMLET  
Ich bin nicht müde.  
HORATIO  
Die schwarzen Ringe unter Euren Augen zeugen gegen Eure Worte.  
HAMLET  
Gut, Du hast recht. Es ist wohl eher die unvernünft'ge Angst.  
HORATIO  
Wovor?  
HAMLET  
Es ist der Gedanke des Einschlafenden, am nächsten Morgen wieder die Augen öffnen zu müssen und wieder einen ganzen, ewigen Tag vor sich zu haben. Das entsetzt mich so sehr.  
HORATIO  
Ich bitt' Dich, kuschle Dich fest in die Decken, gönn' Deinem Körper die verdiente Ruhe und die Augen schließe, dass sie Ungerechtigkeit einige Stunden nicht sehen mögen.  
_Dies befolgend und an Horatios Hand ziehend, bewegt Hamlet den Sitzenden dazu, sich wieder hinzulegen. Mit einem winzigen Lächeln kuschelt er sich behutsam an Horatios Seite._  
HAMLET _mit geschlossenen Augen flüsternd_  
Ich möchte nicht, dass wir morgen scheiden.  
HORATIO _ebenfalls flüsternd_  
Vergiss' das Morgen. Vergiss' des Geistes Racheauftrag. Heute Nacht ist eine andere Welt.  
Schlaft, mein Prinz. Ich werde beten.  
HAMLET  
Wofür?  
HORATIO  
Das zur Vollendung Eurer Bestimmung ein Wunder geschehen mag.  
_Hamlet hebt noch einmal die Lider und sieht in die blauen Augen des handbreitentfernten Gesichtes_  
HAMLET  
Horatio, weißt Du, es gibt keinen Menschen, der mich nicht mindestens einmal völlig an den Rand der Beherrschung und des Verstandes gebracht hat. Nur Du hattest irgendwie immer diese seltsame Gabe. Bei Dir bin ich immer mehr ich selbst, als irgendwann sonst.  
Das ist mir Wunder genug.

* * *

**TBC – Once again ;)**


	5. Ende 4 Aufzug 6 Szene

**Ende 4. Aufzug / 6. Szene – Nach Ablieferung der Briefe führen die Matrosen Horatio zu Hamlet**

_Hamlets Schlafgemächer_

_Hamlet in zerrissener Wäsche. Es klopft._  
HAMLET  
Jetzt nicht!  
HORATIO  
Horatio hier. Ihr rieft.  
HAMLET  
Komm rein!  
_Horatio betritt das Zimmer, die Tür schließend, hält er einen Moment inne._  
HORATIO  
Mein Herr, wie seht Ihr aus?  
_Hamlet lässt lachend die Kleidung, die er eben neu anziehen wollte, zurück aufs Bett fallen_  
HAMLET  
Schlimmer, als der wahre Zustand, Horatio.  
_Horatio atmet sichtbar erleichtert auf, beim Klang der durchaus aufgeweckten Stimme._  
HORATIO  
Was ist geschehen auf der Überfahrt? Ich ersuch' Euch, sprecht!  
HAMLET  
Sprechen – verlang' das jetzt nicht von mir, Horatio. Ich bin allein froh, hier zu sein. Alles andre – mag's im Morgen erörtert und bedacht werden. Mein Geist ist müde, nach Ruhe verlangend.  
HORATIO  
Natürlich, das versteh' ich. – Doch dann, welch' Zweckes rief Ihr mich?  
HAMLET  
Komm.  
_Horatio geht mit leichtem Schritt auf ihn zu. Er bleibt vor Hamlet stehen, abwartend. Das andauernde Schweigen beginnt eine Spannung aufzubauen. Blaue Augen treffen blaue Augen und es scheint die Luft um beide Männer zu elektrisieren. Ein erschöpftes, doch aufrichtiges Lächeln, fern jeder Schauspielerei, legt sich auf Hamlets Lippen. Dann, mit einer sachten Bewegung, legt er seinen Kopf behutsam auf Horatios rechte Schulter und schließt die Augen._  
HAMLET  
Die erste Nacht auf dem Schiff stand ich draußen, einen Moment lang allein unter den Sternen.  
Ich hätte stundenlang dort stehen können. Es ist schon seltsam. Manchmal habe ich Angst vor dieser allumfassenden Finsternis, aber an manchen Tagen liebe ich sie.  
_Es vom jeweils anderen nicht wissend, haben beide bei Hamlets flüsterndem Monolog die Augen geschlossen. Horatio legt kaum spürbar seine Hände auf Hamlets Rücken._  
HAMLET  
Man steht da, fühlt des Windes Liebkosung im Gesicht und wenn man ganz still ist, kann man all die armen Seelen im Wind spüren.  
HORATIO  
Seltsam, dass Ihr das sagt.  
HAMLET _während er wieder einen Schritt zurück tritt_  
Weshalb?  
HORATIO  
Entgegen meiner Natur, stand auch ich in jener Nacht nach Eurer Abreise unterm Firmament und lauschte stumm.  
HAMLET  
Und hörtest auch die gepeinigten Seelen?  
HORATIO  
Nein, mein Herz vernahm eine engelsgleiche Stimme – es war die Eurige.  
_Hamlet lächelt unter diesen Worten, jedoch es stirbt das Lächeln, als neue Gedanken sich in seinen Geist schieben._  
HAMLET  
Es scheint mir, Horatio, als läge alles, was ich je zu besitzen hoffte, je zu lieben vermochte, in einem eisigen Grab. – Liebe, was für eine Illusion! Mutterliebe, Frauenliebe – alles vergangen und dazu verdammt, nie wiederzukehren!  
HORATIO  
Was Euch bleibt, ist die Hoffnung.  
HAMLET  
Hoffnung? Was ist, wenn es keine Hoffnung mehr gibt, Horatio?  
Was, wenn es nur noch Schmerz gibt?_  
Mit einem schweren Seufzen holt Horatio Hamlet zurück in die seltsame Halbumarmung._  
HORATIO  
Ich weissage Euch, dass der Quell Eures Leidens einst versiegen wird.  
HAMLET _erstickt_  
Die Narben sind es, die niemals verschwinden werden.  
HORATIO  
Aber mit ihnen könnt Ihr leben lernen.  
_Hamlet atmet in Horatios Nacken tief durch, unwissend, dass er eine Gänsehaut hinterlässt._  
HAMLET _sich wieder aufrichtend_  
Die Matrosen, die mich an Land begrüßten, hießen mich herzlich willkommen und segneten mich für meine glückliche Heimkehr. Es war zynisch.  
HORATIO  
Wieso sollte dies ihre Absicht gewesen sein?  
HAMLET  
Nah, nicht zynisch ihre Zunge, nur der Klang ihrer Worte in meinem Herzen.  
HORATIO  
Warum dies?  
HAMLET _flüsternd, wobei er bei jedem Wort wieder ein Stückchen näher auf Horatio zukommt._  
Man ruft mein Wiederkehren aus, aber in Wahrheit bin ich in meinem ganzes Leben – noch nie wirklich nach hause gekommen.  
_Die letzten Worte, Horatio ins Ohr gehaucht, hinterlassen in dessen Nacken erneut diese verwirrendangenehme Gänsehaut.  
Diesem Gefühl erliegend, weicht er einen Schritt zurück. Hamlet ringt für einen Moment mit dem Verlust Horatios Körperwärme. Bemüht, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, schluckt er einmal hart und zeichnet sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, das in Horatios Augen schrecklich verzweifelt aussieht._  
HORATIO  
Bestraft sie nicht für ihre Dummheit. Es wird Euch auch nicht die Erlösung bringen.  
HAMLET  
Nein? O, welch' trefflicher Gedanke, meine Fäuste so lange in ihrem Gesicht bersten zu lassen, bis es nur noch eine rote Pampe ist und man sehen kann, was sie wirklich sind – nichts!  
HORATIO _wieder einen Schritt nach vorn richtend und Hamlets Schultern packend_  
Eure Gedanken sind gefährlich!  
_Hamlet zuckt unter diesen Worten, sich selbst nicht eingestehend, dass es weniger deren Inhalt, als der Hauch Horatios Atems auf seinen Lippen ist._  
HAMLET  
Ich stelle mir manchmal vor, wie es wäre einen Tag ihr Leben zu leben. Wie sich das wohl anfühlt? – Aber dann denke ich mir, vielleicht fühlt sich das auch nach nichts an.  
Vielleicht ist der Grund ihres Sorgloseins einfach das Fehlen tiefer Gefühle und dann möchte ich doch nicht mit ihnen tauschen. Denn sie werden irgendwann sterben, ohne gewusst zu haben, was hinter dem Begriff „Emotionen" wirklich steckt. Ich glaube das ist es, was uns zu etwas Anderem macht. Die Menschen werden uns immer hassen, weil wir anders sind, vielleicht auf eine gewisse Weise perfekter. – Ich stelle mir manchmal vor, wie schön es wäre, über die Kadaver der Menschenbrut zu steigen, aber am Ende wäre ich dann nicht besser als sie.  
HORATIO  
Und Ihr seid in Eurem Herzen auch kein Mörder.  
HAMLET _die Augen schließend_  
Mir wird einmal mehr bewusst – gerade im schwärzesten Augenblick der Zeit – wie wichtig Du mir bist...  
Es gibt tatsächlich noch etwas in mir, das zu lieben fähig ist.

* * *

**  
Bilde ich mir das ein, oder ist dieser Teil ziemlich „slashy" geworden? Also ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst (liedchen pfeif) ;)**

**Es kommt noch ein letzter, Abschlussmonolog Horatios, nach Hamlets Tod. Ich bin nun mal am Besten im Schreiben von Trauerspielen...**


	6. 5 Aufzug 2 Szene – Epilog

**5. Aufzug / 2. Szene – einem Epilog gleichzusetzen**

_Kerzenbeleuchtete Begräbnisstätte_

_Horatio betritt die Szene. Mit zögerndem Schritt geht er auf den aufgebahrten Leichnam Hamlets zu._  
HORATIO  
Am Ende hat diese raue Welt – eine Welt voll Bitterkeit, die sich nicht schämt, Heldenverrat zu verüben, Deine zartfühlende Seelen doch noch gebrochen.  
Und dennoch, auf eine Weise, trägst Du den Sieg als den Deinen davon, mein Prinz.  
Magst Du nun schlafen.  
So kann es in der Welt weiter heißen, die wahrhaft reine Seele ist stets ein Opfer des Erwachsenwerdens.  
Eines Besseren belehrt bin ich, der Freund sein durfte, diesem edelmütigen Herz.  
Kein Jugendstreich, bei dem Schaden nie nennenswert war, gilt als ernstes Vergehen vor unsrem lächelnden Gott.  
Kein Kuss von einem Engel kann jemals Sünde gewesen sein.  
Du wärst ein König geworden, dessen Geist sich stets nur der einen, göttlichen Wahrheit verbunden gefühlt hätte. – Schlaf nun wohl, süßester Prinz.  
_Er ergreift eine Hand des Aufgebahrten._  
Du batest mich um den Schwur auch für alle himmlischen Scharen, Dich niemals zu verlassen und ich gab ihn Dir.  
Doch ich sagte, die Engelsrufe würden mich nicht locken können, weil der Schönste von ihnen bei mir weilt. Nunmehr bist Du auf dem Weg zu unsrer alten Heimat – ohne mich. –  
Aber nein, ich bin bei Dir...wo immer Du hin gehen magst. Selbst in den Himmel kann ein Teil von mir Dir folgen – mein Herz.  
Du bist in deinem ganzen Leben noch nie nach hause gekommen, flüstertest Du in jener, letzten Nacht in mein Ohr...  
Jetzt –jetzt kannst du nach Hause, Hamlet.  
Solang' mag ich Dich halten, bis Deines Vaters seliger Geist Dich holt; ihr gemeinsam in die verdiente Heimatruhe zieht.  
Und bevor ich diese Engelsschwingen um mich spüre, mag ein letzter Kuss Deine schon bleichen Lippen zum letzten Mal berühren und unsterblich Zeugnis von meiner ewigwährenden Liebe geben.  
_Er beugt sich hinab und indes er Hamlets Lippen mit seinen versiegelt, streicht sein nackenlanges Haar sanft über Hamlets Wangen._  
Sodann – ich spüre die heimatlichen Rufe, die bis zu dem meinen unsre Wege nun trennen sollen.  
Schrei nicht auf, mein Herz. Nein. Lache, da Dein lieber Prinz nach all seinen ird'schen Seelenqualen den verdienten Sitz im Himmel nun erlangt.  
Und doch vermag ich nicht zu verhindern, dass diese leidenschaftlichen Tränen fließen.  
So fließt denn und seit nur umso mehr der Liebe Eid.  
Und ein letztes Flüstern mag meinen Lippen entrinnen, ehe frei ich Dich gebe:Gute Nacht, mein Prinz, mein Hamlet.  
Sei der Engel, der mich erwartet an dem Tage, da ich die Himmelspforte passiere und wir wieder vereint sind; sodann Gott will, in den Armen der Ewigkeit.  
_Sacht streicht er ein letztes Mal über Hamlets Gesicht, dessen Augen geschlossen nur dem Schlaf, nicht dem Tod zu gehören scheinen.  
Horatio richtet sich langsam wieder auf; nicht in Trauer gelähmt, sondern geschmeidig, einer Katze gleich, geht er still ab._

**FINIS **

**

* * *

Some reviews?  
Naja, ich hoffe, es war zumindest nicht so schlecht, dass Shakespeare sich im Grabe rumdreht. ;) **


End file.
